paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackal
|unlock = 20 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $441,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 90 |rpm = 0.092 |damage = 99 |accuracy = 60 |stability = 52 |concealment = 24 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 2.36 |reload_max = 3.62 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = ump (NPC) schakal (player) |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.90|ammo_b_max = 3.15}} The Jackal is a compact SMG added with the release of the John Wick Weapon Pack. Overview The Jackal is the big brother to the highly-popular Compact-5, boasting superior stats across all fields bar Stability, ammo count, and fire rate. It is a highly modular, high-performance SMG with a lot of mod potential, allowing it to either be configured as an extremely compact weapon for stealth/Dodge players, or a mobile powerhouse for the aggressive type. It also has the highest damage of all SMGs, tied with the Swedish K, Krinkov, CR 805B, Tatonka, and MP40. The biggest downside to the Jackal, however, is its relatively shallow ammo pool of only rounds, which translates into about 3 full magazines worth of shots that can be emptied rather quickly in the heat of the moment. Like its smaller brother, the Jackal is also not very accurate at long range even when modded, requiring a lot of skill augments before it can be effectively used without problems of any sort. Summary Pros: * High stopping power * High Concealment * Large unique mod pool * Very open and clear ironsights Cons: * Somewhat slow reloads * Slightly expensive * Shallow ammo pool Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Vertical Grip= Skins Epic= Jackal-Immortal-Python.png| Achievements Russian specials on the Boiling Point job with the Jackal submachine gun on the OVERKILL difficulty or above. Unlocks the "Zaschita" mask, "Mist" material and "Battle Wounds" pattern.}} Trivia *The Jackal was based on the , modified with a TROY Modular Vertical Grip. Prior to its official introduction to the player's arsenal, the Jackal with a See More Sight was used by Murkywater mercenaries. **Modifying it with the Civilian Barrel, Short Magazine and Civilian Stock mocks the Jackal up as a Heckler & Koch USC, the UMP45's cancelled civilian sporting carbine version, albeit not a perfect impersonation as the USC stock is not integral to the gun's frame, plus the UMP's stock hinge, fire selector switch and gadget rails remain attached to the weapon. **Although the weapon is modeled after the UMP45 as evident by the ".45 ACP" engraving on its bolt, its fire rate (the actual UMP45 has an even lower RPM of 600) and magazine capacity (UMP45 submachine guns have a default capacity of 25) are more akin to the lower-caliber UMP variants. **Despite being apparently milspec, the Jackal also bears the caution to read the user manual above the fire selector, a feature not present on military UMPs. *According to its receiver texture, the Jackal's marketed name is SG AMP and is a product of the German company " ", the same manufacturer as the Gewehr 3, Bootleg, Little Friend 7.62, Compact 40mm, M13 9mm and Contractor. *Unlike the other two weapons in the DLC, the UMP45 does not actually appear in the first movie, or any of its sequels for that matter. *The name "Jackal" might have come from the Daedalus community heist concept, where a weapon resembling the UMP45 named "JACKAL" would be included with the heist. Gallery 20161021104720_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Jackal. Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:John Wick Weapon Pack